Tribal Desire
by taylor115
Summary: The Malak and Quileutes have always been allies in the past, but when the Malakas are kicked off their reservation, the Malakas are forced to move to La Push. What happens when a certain shape-shifter's imprints and are the Malakas all the seem to be? Pre- Breaking Dawn part 2 {Jacob, OC}
1. Prologue and a History

{Tribal story. The Malakas and the Quileutes have always been allies in the past, but when the Malakas are once again kicked off the reservation to make way for new developments, the Malakas are forced to moved to La Push for the meanwhile. What happens when a certain shape-shifter imprint on the chief's daughter. OC/Jacob. Pre-BD.}

 **I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related in this story, if I did then Jacob Black would have been the main focus and Bella would have drowned when she went cliff diving. I own everything else though. My original thoughts, characters and organisations.**

 **I do not like Bella Swan/Cullen, but I don't know if I will be hating on her in this fic. There is a chance so if you don't like then don't read.**

 _Mid 1800's ..._

 _"Those Pale Faces are taking our land from us. I say we fight."_

 _"That may not be the smartest approach, Chief Mabrok Ali." Chief Stamon addresses his old friend._

 _"Are you saying that we should just let them take our land. The lands of our ancestors?" Chief Mabrok Ali exclaims in unbelief._

 _"No. Of course not. I am only suggesting we wait a little while as much information as we can. We have no idea what these pale faces are or what they can do." The old Quileute chief tries once more to soothe his allie._

 _"They are dangerous. What about our women and children?" Chief Mabrok Ali's eldest son exclaims furiously at the thought of waiting even more time._

 _The eldest son most definitely inherited his father's temper along with his 'gift'._

 _"I hate to say it father but I agree with Malachaya. We do not know a lot about them but we do know that they are dangerous." Stafra the eldest daughter of the Quileute chief spoke up._

 _Her twin brother Stalata chimed in with his view, backing up his sister. "Stafra is right. We cannot and I will not let them desecrate our sacred lands. We aren't helpless father. We have abilities that those pales faces could never have. It's in our ancestors only father."_

 _As the eldest son got to his knees in front of his father, the old Chief sighed. He had foreseen this disaster. The invasion of the pale faces, but now it was here their choice of action would affect the Malakas tribe and the Quileute tribe for years to come._

 _"So be it. Ready our warriors. We attack tonight. Chief Mabrok Ali, will your men be ready by night fall?"_

 _"Certainly. You made the right choice. Grá Tama."_

 _Chief Stamon could only pray to the Gaha that this choice was the right one._

2012

Billy Black was captivating. The way he told the tribes legends ensured that you could have heard them one thousand times and it still feels like the first time.

"...We have received some very sad news from our friends the Malakas pertaining to there reservation. They have once again been pushed from their home by the pale faces. The tribe is rather small numbering only 37 of them. We have been friends and allies for close to a something years therefore they will be joining us here until they can find somewhere new to settle."

"What do you mean once again?" Brady asked. The older members of the pack have heard the stories of the reservation fight, but they younger ones such as Seth, Collin and Brady were still unaware.

"Many year ago, when our land was still our land, a large ship was spotted coming towards our shores. This large ship carried the first settlers. They didn't last too long here so we thought nothing of it until another ship came, carrying more settlers. These settlers were much more prepared. They survived. We fought many years for our lands as more and more pale faces joined the original settlers here. Eventually we came to a truce. We gave them a section of land to live on and we kept ours. However the pale faces were greedy, the wanted more. They tried to take our land from us and our friends the Malakas came to our aid. We fought together both tribes with their own special abilities. The Malakas had their stealth, they went forward as the white settlers slept and took out many without detection. Our warriors changed into the mighty wolf taking out any who woke."

Billy stopped his dramatic pause causing suspense. Seth, Collin and Brady were handing off their logs, mouths open in anticipation.

"We were deceived. A group of settles had snuck out of the settlers village the night before and waiting until we left for our attack. When we returned to our home enthralled with our victory they had killed half our women. Malakas and Quileute alike. Our Chief, Chief Salmon's own daughter Strafa's head sat waiting on them. The old Chief was so overcome with grief his heart gave out. The Malakas and The Quileutes were forced onto what we now know as this reservation. The Malakas returned home to their own new reservation. Something happened that night to the children of the Malakas Chief Mabrok Ali. We do not know what but they changed. The grief of that night claimed part of their souls, changing them forever."

As Jacob listened to the story of their past with the Malakas he couldn't stop himself from wondering if the Malakas would still carry the effects of the past battle. Whatever happened though he knew that the arrival of the Malakas would be a life altering experience.

If he only knew how life altering.

* * *

 _ **Translations: Grá Tama- Old friend.**_

 _ **I will be making the language up as there is no Malakas tribe and they are only a figment of my imagination therefore so is there language.**_

 _ **The Gaha are the spirits that the Apache tribes believe in. The Gaha aren't gods their spirits therefore good and bad.**_

 _ **I know it is all very short but this is just the Intro. I am Scottish so there might be some different spelled words in there, I'm only human.**_

 _ **Original Rating T but it might not stay that way. I will tell you before hand if it changes.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_


	2. Are We There Yet?

_**My original characters in this have very native american names and some are not easy to pronounce, I did my best to pick the ones that were easiest to pronounce so here is a short guide:**_

 _ **Alliluhnya: pronounced- Ally-who-n-ya. I made this name up myself and my made up translation is Beauty Of Fire.**_

 _ **Kai: pronounced like usual and means Willow tree**_

 _ **Kimi: pronounced- Kee-mee. It means secret.**_

 _ **Tadi: pronounced- Tae-die. Means Wind.**_

 _ **Tomya: pronounced- Toe-my-a. I made this name up as well, I don't really have a translation. Leave me suggestions and I will use it later on in the story.**_

Alli's Pov:

Furious.

No. That doesn't even cover it. Banished from our homes. The homes of our ancestors. The place I was born, where I learned to walk, talk, dance, read, write. Where I honed my power and ability. The place my father, sister, brothers were born and raised. They place my mother was born and lived and the place she died and is buried.

Gone.

All so that they could build a shopping centre and a new gym for the Kachada (white man).

My name is Alliluhnya Little. I am 18 years old. I am currently travelling with my family and tribe to Washington. We are going to join the Quileute tribe of La Push. My father, Chief Tomya Little speaks very highly of them and our past alliance, however I find it hard to be optimistic about our future there.

But, I am trying. I am doing everything I my might to look at peace with this. My family needs that. My people need that. I need that.

Strength.

'Be strong and brave. It will be okay.' At least that's what I keep telling my younger brother and sister. My sister, Kimi is only 5 years old. My younger brother is 11. Kai was just learning how to use the gifts he was given.

"When are we getting there?" Kai whined for the 5th time since lunch.

It was my elder brother and the future chief who answered Kai. "We will be there for dinner, Kai. Have patience."

Tadi was 23 years of age, however with our mothers death and our fathers 24/7 type job, Tadi has became like the second father to our younger siblings.

I, however, am to close to his age for him to order me about. Not that he doesn't try. With the lack of a mother figure in our household, I have been thrust into the role of mother, maid and nanny.

I cook, clean, help out around the village wherever is needed and still managed to graduate a year early as a straight A student. My father was very proud.

Kai decided to push his luck, letting out an audible sigh and continuing with his impatience. "But I wanna be there now."

"We will get there when we get there, Kai." I could hear the slight tilt to Tadi's voice to indicate his growing annoyance. Apparently so had Kai who continued to push our already aggravated brother a little further.

"But, Tadi. I'm bored. There is nothing to do."

"Kai. Stop it. We will be there soon enough." This time it was my father who replied. Authority dripping from his voice. This didn't stop Kai however. He was seemingly fueled by our little sisters muffled giggles at her brother's antics.

"Maybe if you didn't drive so slow." Kai suggested to my dad. When that got no reaction he began banging his head against the back of the chair, while kicking his legs into the bottom of it. The chair that Tadi was sitting in was vibrating. "I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bordedy board. BOARD!"

"WE WILL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE." Tadi thundered, turning in his seat to address a now quivering Kai. His eyes were hard and he was panting slightly with rage. Kai's lower lip began to tremble as tears ran down his face. Tadi's eyes softened almost immediately. "I'm sorry buddy. I know you're board. I am too. This has been a really stressful week. It's 3: 23 right now. It is only 2 more hours 2 and a half at most."

The soft tilt to Tadi's voice made Kai stop crying and smile. I enjoyed these moments. It felt good to now I was part of a family and a community that loved each other dearly. I gave me something to fight for. Something to protect.

My father turned on the radio on our old, beat up care and we spent the rest of the two hour drive singing at the top of our lungs in between the burst of laughter.

La Push was larger than our reservation back home. But most reservations are larger than ours as we only have 37 people in our tribe. Soon to be 38 once Kala-anne Taws has her little boy in a few months.

It was becoming dark and cold when we arrived. The Quileute inhabitants of the reservation had clearly tried very hard to make us comfortable here. There were a few shacks along the outskirts of the Res that had been empty and were used during emergencies. They were cosy but very well maintained. It made me feel slightly better and a little less like a wandering nomad. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom in the shack with a joint living room and kitchen.

Due to the lack of space we had another family living with us. My best friend Hannah and her father were staying with us.

There were a few of us in the tribe who had friends here in La Push who had agreed to make space for them in their homes, however the majority of the tribe that was left without a place to stay here in La Push numbered 25, therefore we weren't the only family doubling up on housing. Even once the 7 of us were taken out of the numbering there was 18 people to be homed. Three families of three. To families of two and 7 elders and young people without any other family members to be housed.

In the largest room there was a double bed. The next room was about a 1/4 smaller than the other room and held two singles beds and a rather large dresser. My brothers had volunteered to sleep on the couch. Well, Tadi has volunteered and Kai has complained about it until Tadi agreed to sleep on the floor and give the couch to Kai.

There was a small closet type room, that just fit a single bed and I mean just. Once you opened the door there was the bed. Not even a centimetre space, behind, in front or beside the bed.

As I was shorter then Hannah by about half a foot, I took the closet. I was surprised that my feet never hung off the bed. There was a 4 inch space at the bottom, leaving me rather comfortable.

My father and Hannah's father Mickala, or Mickey, depending on how much he liked you took the room with the single beds. Apparently the two toweringly tall and muscly men sharing a double bed was an impossibility.

With everyone else sorted, Hannah and Kimi were given the largest room with the double bed to share. All of our possessions that we wouldn't be unpacking and our excess clothing we could fit in our shared spaces were to be kept in the room with the two girls.

As I lay on my bed waiting for the time to come for us to leave and make our way to our welcome BBQ and Bonfire, I contemplated my situation.

I had no place left to call home. Everything I know own fits into three boxes and a suitcase and I was sleeping in a closet. Still I couldn't shake the feeling now that I was here that I was meant to be here.

 _ **So what do you think. Have you guessed anything about this 'gift' they keep talking about?**_

 _ **Translations:**_

 ** _Kachada_** _ **\- It translates to white man. This one is an actually translation and not made up by me.**_

 _ **Review and let me know what you think. It is my first ever fiction and I am a little nervous that I am not doing to well.**_

 _ **Next time: Introductions and Imprints.**_


	3. Introductions and Imprints

_**Here we are. Third Chapter. This is where the two meet. We have the Malakas tribal story and background.**_

 _ **I do not owe Twilight or anything Twilight related in this story, if I did then Jacob Black would have been the main focus and Bella would have drowned when she went cliff diving. I own everything else though. My original thoughts, characters and organisations**_

Alli's POV:

"Harry Potter. Come on out, we're leaving." Tadi called from the jointed living area.

"You know that there is flaw in your logic." I asked as I emerged from my 'room'.

"Oh yeah. Like what?" Tadi challenged confidently. Oh, when will my brother learn?

"Well...It is a closet not a cupboard. It isn't positioned under the stairs and I am not there by choice." I listed off a few.

I was about to continue when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "She is also female, has perfect vision and is an 18 year old Malakasy Native American not an 11 year old english wizard."

Tadi seemed to ponder Hannah and I before replying. "Okay. So there is a few differences but were both born with a certain...Magic about you."

And with a sly wink, Tadi was out the door. Hannah and I exchanged matching eye rolls at my brothers awful yet true reference. I decided to travel with Hannah and her father this time.

The trip to the beach didn't take long at all and before I knew it we were walking towards a larger fire surrounded by people. There were a few I could see off in the distance playing some type of sport I couldn't quite make out.

The closer we got the more head that turned to watch us. There wasn't too many people here however when you took all the people coming from our tribe and the quileute occupants already on the beach we ended up taking up a lot of room.

A middle-aged man, with long black hair was wheeled forward through the small group of quileutes by a very beautiful woman, who looked in her mid forties. He was wearing a rather cool hat and had a air of improtance about him.

The small group of men came over from their game just as the man began speaking.

"Hello and welcome. My name is Billy Black. I am chief here on this reservation." He spoke with the same tone of authority my father had.

"I am Chief Tomya Little." My father announced, he always sounded so confident and sure on himself, I envied it slightly.

I was pulled away from the conversation by a slight tugging on my hand I hand. When I looked down I was met with the wide-eyed and curious stare of the 5-year old Kimi. I bent down to her height which was very tall at all. Us 'Little' girls lived up to the name by being little in stature. I was only about 5.3.

"All those men are weely big." She said, whispering like it was this huge secret. I too had noticed how tall the men seemed to be here and how clothless the are too. "Are they magic like us?"

I knew the answer to that. My father had informed us of the true story of the 'war of the white faces'. They were shape-shifters. It was more a matter of which ones were and which ones weren't. As far as I knew they didn't know about our 'abilities' but for how much longer I had no idea.

"Yes, sweetie, they do. Except theirs is a little different from ours." She looked a little confused at first but nodded like she understood.

I was just about to return to the conversation when I heard my father say, "...these are my daughters, Kimi-" Kimi gave a shy wave a hid behind my leg. "-and my eldest daughter, Alliluhnya."

I raised my eyes to look around at the faces of the people in front of me but my eyes stopped on the figure who had come to stand to the left of Billy. He was mesmerising. He hair was short like many of them men here. I had thought at first that they had cut it as a tribute to our tribe, who would cut their hair short for battles to keep it out of their way.

He was looking at me with an expression of pure awe. It was flattering for a while until it started to become overdrawn. I couldn't look away though. It wasn't until I forcibly removed my eyes from his deep brown ones that he shook himself out of whatever trance he had been in.

I looked up when Billy began talking again, but I was met with sly smiles and knowing looks from some of the other boys. "This is my son Jacob, and an elder in the tribe Sue Clearwater."

Billy pointed to the man standing beside him and then the woman who had wheeled him over. 'Jacob' even his name in my head sounded good. I was overcome with a sort of warmth when I looked at him. I was slightly afraid of how little I knew him and how much I seemed to feel.

After the formal introductions were done, my tribe moved to sit down around the fire and began introducing themselves around.

I waked forward toward where the boy, 'Jacob' My mind helpfully corrected me, was standing with the large group of boys. As I approached I was engulfed in a pair of warm arms and squeezed within an inch of my life.

When he finally released me, I was met with a handsome, yet youthful looking boy wearing a very large smile. "Hi, I'm Seth."

"Alli." I shook his hand, which seemed a little strange after he had already embraced like a long lost sister.

"Don't mind him, he is just very friendly." Another boy said as he produced his hand in greeting. "Embry. Call."

"Alli. Little." I replied shaking his hand too. I was introduced to Jared next, he seemed like a nice enough person. Then there was Quil and Paul. Ouil seemed like a reallly lovely person and he was quite funny, but Paul seemed a little irritable. I wasn't too sure what to make of him quite yet. Sam was next, he was the oldest obviously, there was an air of command about him which I saw in my brother a lot. They girl beside Sam, with the short hair, glared at me when Sam and I shook hands and then stormed away.

"That was Leah." Quil informed me. "Gem isn't she?"

Lastly was the Jacob himself. He looked at me and smiled, taking my tiny hand into his huge one.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." His large hand seemed to engulf mine. The heat emitting from his palm and fingers spread into my hand, up my arm and through my entire body.

"Alli." I smiled a little goofily.

"That's not you full name." Jacob said it more of a statement than a question but I chose to answer it like there was a question mark after it.

"No. My full name is a little hard to pronounce." I said. I could see the challenge light up his eyes.

"Try me." He stated confidently.

"Alliluhnya." I stated making sure not to put strain on any part that would give away any clue to saying it.

"Alli-luna." He sounded a little less confident that before.

"Nope." I smiled sweetly, knowing I'd won. "Ally-luhnya. who-n-ya. luhnya."

"Alliluhnya." He pronounced slowly. The way he said it made it sound like my name held the answers to all the world's problems. If only it did, then I could get my tribe our home back. "What does it mean?"

"Beauty of Fire." I was about to continue about the origins of my name when I felt something bump into my leg.

As I turned around I found a floored Kimi with another little girl who looks around her age, maybe slightly younger.

"Kimi!"

"Claire!"

Quil and I both shouted at the same time. He scooped the other little girl up and I pulled my now very sandy sister up and onto my waist.

"This is my little sister. Kimi." I said around the group of boys. "Kimi. This is, Seth, Jared, Jacob, Sam, Paul and Quil."

She waved as I pointed to each one. "Hi. This is Claire-bear. She's my new friend. She's 4 so i'm older than her but that's okay, cause I weely wike her."

"Is she your sister." I asked as Quil smile to the little girl in his arms.

"Uh, no." He said.

"He's like her permanent Babysitter." Jacob piped in.

I was going to ask more when my father's voice rang out calling us towards the fire again.

I sat to the right of my father, beside Tadi. He smiled at me as I sat and planted a kiss to my right cheek. I felt a burning warmth beside me to my left and was surprised to find Jake sitting beside me.

He smile a little sheepishly before fixing his eyes to my father as he began.

"I have heard from Billy here, that you have these bonfires and tell the tribes histories. We have a similar tradition back home. After discussing it with my son, my 2nd in command and with the permission of my daughter-" he stopped to look at me. The Malakas are know as the harbourers and carers of nature. There is a reason for my nod. I looked to Tadi and mouth 'tribe stories' with his conformation I gave my consent with a nod. "We came from the world around us. Aqualo, was the first to come from the water. Fireta came from the volcano's. Ari appeared from the air, the atmosphere and Earfer, she was made by the other three from the earth. Each possessed the ability to manipulate there birth element. As the four great powers of the earth they mated. Ari and Earfer's had 4 daughter and 7 sons. Fireta and Aqualo had 8 daughters and 14 sons. Earfer and Aqualo produced 17 daughter but only 3 sons and Fireta and Ari created 4 sons and 4 daughters."

He paused to pull a yawning Kimi onto his lap before continuing. Kai had positioned himself in front of me, in between my thighs and I stroked a hand through his soft dark hair.

"They watched, eternal in this life as their children had children who hand children. Each passing on one gift to the newborn. After 10 generations of life they separated and returned to their place of origin. However, Aqualo had fallen deeply in love with Fireta in his 10 generations. So as the three other elements returned to their birthplace, Aqualo followed Fireta to her volcano. As you all know fire and water don't mix. As he leaped into to volcano after his love, he caused the volcano to begin to bubble and rise. The lava spilled over the top of the Volcano bringing the molten death towards the descendants of the Elements. Many were wiped out by the destruction Fireta's volcano. As the years went on after the eruption, it became clear that only a select few were accepting the gene of the elements. Those who retained the powers were put into a place of power. Chief. With their ability to control the elements they could protect the tribe from any danger in the future. The first Chief was name Malakas. Where our name come from, it mean mighty one."

I looked around the campfire at the faces of people listening to my father. They all seemed captivated which made me glow with pride for my father's incredible talent of public speaking.

"As the years went by we Malakas faced many danger, but none so potent and destroying at the stone walker. Faces of snow, eyes with the fire of hell, and teeth that sucked the life from you. They killed without mercy and thought. The few two hundred survivors of the stone attacks believe that the ones with the abilities had all been lost in fight with the stone walkers. This was the belief for centuries to come until a great tragedy that wiped out 3/4 of our tribe caused the gene to be triggered in the authority once again. The great pain of the loss gave us back our bloodline gift. The threats to our people have lessened greatly. But there are some who say that when they are needed the most the element descendents will rise again."

The silence was deafening. You could see the wonder in the eyes of the onlookers.

I had been so captivated that I hadn't noticed my left leg going dead. I decided to stand and walk it off to regain feeling.

As I stood and began walking the glaring girl, stood as well. When we crossed past each other, she stuck out her foot slightly and caught my ankle. I tripped forward.

Straight. Into. The. Pit. Of. Fire.

 _ **Oh No! What is going to happen to Alli?**_

 _ **I'm sorry you are just going to have to wait another two updates.**_

 _ **The Next update will be Jacob's POV of the meeting so the one after that will explain all.**_

 _ **Next Time: Beauty of Fire.**_


	4. Beauty of Fire

_**I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related in this story, if I did then Jacob Black would have been the main focus and Bella would have drowned when she went cliff diving. I own everything else though. My original thoughts, characters and organisations.**_

Jacob's POV:

The Malakas had arrived this evening. My father had arranged a welcome bonfire for them.

I had to admit I was rather interested in seeing them. They are said to be great warriors and very proud of their heritage. I was looking forward to the distraction from everything right now. The girl I loved with all of my heart was now a bloodsucking demon like her husband.

Hopefully I can avoid thoughts of Bella, the Cullens and the demon spawn. I hadn't been to there house since the birth, but even if I wanted to Sam had forbidden it.

I was playing football with Paul, Sam, Colin and Jared when I saw them. They group of thirty something people cascading onto the beach.

The 5 of us stopped to watch them descending before making our way back the the circle. I went to stand to the left of my father when I saw her. She was looking at my father as he introduced himself. I saw a little girl tug on her pants leg and beckon her down.

The Chief began to speak as she bent down to talk to the little girl. I couldn't hear what they were saying over the sound of the Chief talking. I don't know what it was about this girl but I couldn't seem to stop looking at her, like there was some invisible string pulling me to look at her.

"I am Chief Tomya Little." Little. There was nothing little about this man. He was taller than me, which is really saying something as i am 6'7. His arms were very muscular and he was considerably good looking. "This is my eldest son Tadi. He will take my place as Chief once I am gone. This is my 2nd son Kai."

The two children looked a lot like the Chief. The oldest has brown hair like his father but blue eyes, that must come from his mother. The younger one had brown eyes, matching his father's. They both had his hair though, it was a darkish brown. Their skin colour was tanned, the older one more so than the younger one.

"...these are my daughters, Kimi-" Kimi gave a shy wave a hid behind the older girl's leg. She had black hair, that must have came from her mother and brown eyes from her father. "-and my eldest daughter, Alliluhnya."

Alliluhnya. She looked up and into the crowd of people but once her eyes met mine I knew. I had imprinted. She was perfect. Her face was slightly round and and she was very tanned. Her hair matched that of her brothers' and father's. Her eyes were on me too, I could feel them. They were a oceanic blue that I could just drown in.

She eventually pulled her face away and I took that moment to look at her features again. Her ears were small and surrounded by her curled hair. They were pierced on the lobe and she had small studs in. She had a button like nose, that sat perfect aboved her lips. Oh god, her lips. They were perfect. I could imagine myself kissing them all the time, I actually craved it, I wanted to have my lips on her plump pink lips as soon as she would let me, which I hoped was soon.

I could see my father giving me a look out of the corner of my eye and I could hear some of the pack snickering behind my back but I didn't care, as long as this angel would someday be mine."This is my son Jacob, and an elder in the tribe Sue Clearwater."

After the formal introductions were done, the Malakas tribe moved to sit down around the fire and began introducing themselves around.

I was surrounded by the pack members minus Colin and Brady and was bombarded with questions and taunted. I watched as my angel moved forward towards where I was standing. As she approached she was engulfed in a pair of warm arms that weren't mine.

Seth.

When he finally released her I watched him introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Seth."

"Alli." She shook his hand. Her voice. That was the first time I'd heard it but I would pay to listen to it forever.

"Don't mind him, he is just very friendly." Embry said as he produced his hand in greeting. "Embry. Call."

"Alli. Little." She replied shaking his hand too. I watched as she was introduced to Jared next. Then there was Quil and Paul. Sam was next. Leah had, glared at her when Sam and she shook hands and then stormed away.

"That was Leah." Quil informed her sarcastically. "Gem isn't she?"

Lastly was the me. Finally. I smiled, taking her tiny hand into my huge one.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." I felt the electic shock of touching my imprint for the first time shoot through my body and warm my soul.

"Alli." She smiled a little goofily, but it was adorable.

"That's not you full name." I knew it wasn't, her father had introduced her with a longer name and I didn't want her to think that I wasn't smart enough to take on her name.

She didn't have to answer but she did and I could see the challenge light up her eyes "No. My full name is a little hard to pronounce."

"Try me." I stated confidently.

"Alliluhnya." She made sure not to put strain on any part that would give away any clue to saying it. She spoke it fast yer clearly, how was that possible.

I was a little less confident than before"Alli-luna."

"Nope." She smiled sweetly, knowing I'd lost. "Ally-luhnya. who-n-ya. luhnya."

"Alliluhnya." I pronounced slowly. The way it sounded on my tongue felt almost as amazing as the feeling I got when she nodded proudly at me for getting it. "What does it mean?"

"Beauty of Fire." Damn right beauty of fire.I was about to tell her that beauty didn't even cover half of it, the little girl that she was with ran into her leg and fell back onto the sand. I noticed Claire was with her.

"Kimi!"

"Claire!"

Quil and Alli both shouted at the same time. Quil scooped his imprint up and dusted her off, while Ally the pulled my now very sandy little girl up and onto her waist.

"This is my little sister. Kimi." She said around the group. "Kimi. This is, Seth, Jared, Jacob, Sam, Paul and Quil."

When she said my name I felt my heart beat pick up.

She waved as my entire world pointed to each one of us. "Hi. This is Claire-bear. She's my new friend. She's 4 so i'm older than her but that's okay, cause I weely wike her."

The little girl, what was her name again, Kim maybe, had obviously taken to Claire.

"Is she your sister."Alli asked as Quil smile to the Claire in his arms.

"Uh, no." He said.

"He's like her permanent Babysitter." I piped in, trying to stop the unanswerable questions.

Her father's voice rang out calling us towards the fire again saving me from any problems.

I sat to the right of my father, beside Alliluhnya.

I smile a little sheepishly when she looked at me before fixing my eyes to my father as he began.

"I have heard from Billy here, that you have these bonfires and tell the tribes histories. We have a similar tradition back home. After discussing it with my son, my 2nd in command and with the permission of my daughter-" he stopped to look at me. The Malakas are know as the harbourers and carers of nature. There is a reason for my nod. I looked to Tadi and mouth 'tribe stories' with his conformation I gave my consent with a nod. "We came from the world around us. Aqualo, was the first to come from the water. Fireta came from the volcano's. Ari appeared from the air, the atmosphere and Earfer, she was made by the other three from the earth. Each possessed the ability to manipulate there birth element. As the four great powers of the earth they mated. Ari and Earfer's had 4 daughter and 7 sons. Fireta and Aqualo had 8 daughters and 14 sons. Earfer and Aqualo produced 17 daughter but only 3 sons and Fireta and Ari created 4 sons and 4 daughters."

He paused to pull a yawning Kimi onto his lap before continuing. Alli's younger brother had positioned himself infront of Alli, in between her thighs and she stroked a hand through his soft, dark hair. I couldn't help but wish to be in that spot right now.

"They watched, eternal in this life as their children had children who hand children. Each passing on one gift to the newborn. After 10 generations of life they separated and returned to there place of origin. However, Aqualo had fallen deeply in love with Fireta in his 10 generations. So as the three other elements returned to their birthplace, Aqualo followed Fireta to her volcano. As you all know fire and water don't mix. As he leaped into to volcano after his love, he caused the volcano to begin to bubble and rise. The lava spilled over the top of the Volcano bringing the molten death towards the descendants of the Elements. Many were wiped out by the destruction Fireta's volcano. As the years went on after the eruption, it became clear that only a select few were accepting the gene of the elements. Those who retained the powers were put into a place of power. Chief. With their ability to control the elements they could protect the tribe from any danger in the future. The first Chief was name Malakas. Where our name come from, it mean mighty one."

I watched as my reason for existing looked around the campfire at the faces of people listening to her father. They all seemed captivated which made her glow with pride for her father's incredible talent of public speaking, much like I did for my father.

"As the years went by we Malakas faced many danger, but none so potent and destroying at the stone walker. Faces of snow, eyes with the fire of hell, and teeth that sucked the life from you. They killed without mercy and thought. The few two hundred survivors of the stone attacks believe that the ones with the abilities had all been lost in fight with the stone walkers. This was the belief for centuries to come until a great tragedy that wiped out 3/4 of our tribe caused the gene to be triggered in the authority once again. The great pain of the loss gave us back our bloodline gift. The threats to our people have lessened greatly. But there are some who say that when they are needed the most the element descendents will rise again."

The silence was deafening. You could see the wonder in the eyes of the onlookers.

As the beauty beside me stood and began walking the Leah rose as well. When they crossed past each other, I watched in shock as she stuck out her foot slightly and caught my angel by her ankle. She tripped forward. And my heart stopped as she flew...

Straight. Into. The. Pit. Of. Fire.

 _ **So there is Jacob point of view for the meeting and the imprint. I have the next chapter almost done so I hope to get that up soon.**_

 _ **Review. Please. And share with others.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who is reading this.**_

 _ **Next Time: Goddess of Fire**_


	5. Goddess of Fire

_**This is the last update that I had pre-written before I began posting the story and with an upcoming wedding the next update might be a week or more away. I will update though. I have an idea on where I want to go with this story.**_

 _ **Please review, they are very encouraging and I LOVE reading them.**_

 _ **I don't own any of SM twilight characters but i claim full ownership of my OC and the plot.**_

I could hear the gasps around me and I could see Jacob try to jump into the flames after me. I couldn't let him do that. I stood and pushed the fire aside. I felt the familiar tingle in my fingertips as I radiated my elemental power over the flames pushing them from Jacob's hand.

"Wait! Don't touch the fire you idiot you could be hurt." I shouted at him now that he was standing away from the flames. I looked down and saw the burn marks on his hands, I gasped. "Oh Jacob, you're hand."

"You...Fire...What?" Jacob stuttered out. I could see the shocked expressions on the quileute faces. I looked down at Jacob's hand to see it healing already.

"You're one of them." I said. Walking out of the flames but taking a handful with them so i could examine his hand. He stared at the flare mumbling again.

The only discernible thing that passed his lips was, "How?"

I looked at my father, checking for permission, not that there was really anything he could do anymore. "Don't look so freaked out. You turn into a giant wolf because of your genes and I can move fire because of mine."

"Wait, you know." Jacob asked.

"Yes I know. I didn't know who exactly but I knew what some of you are." I tried to explain the best I could. "It wasn't until I saw your hand heal itself that I tied you to the shape-shifting."

"So your legends are true?" Embry asked, eyes trained on the fire surrounding my hand.

"Yes." My brother answered him. He winked at me and I knew what he was planning. I turned my attention to the shocked onlookers as my brother disappeared from his spot 20 feet from me only to reappear behind me. "I can control the atmosphere, the air, like Ari. Alli is like Fireta, she can manipulate the flames."

I focused my attention on the ball of fire in my hand and willed it to take the shape of a fiery phoenix. I moved it around the heads of the surprised quileutes before sending it soaring high above the crowd and back into the fire.

"Kai holds power over the earth and nature, like plants and the soil." I continued where Tadi left off. "My father and Kimi followed after Aqualo with the ability to control water."

I could see worry in the expression on Sam's face. He was concerned by our power and the danger is posed. My father also picked up on it. He was very observant and could read a situation incredibly, that was a trait that made him the amazing Chief he is.

"Why don't we sit and you can ask any questions you wish to be answered." My father suggested, however the quileutes recognised the commanding tone to his voice.

All of our tribe took their leave, bar Hannah and Micky. They stated excuses such as tired children and elders. I knew better though. Some of my tribe found our powers startling. They are uncomfortable with the abilities we possess and avoid the subject whenever they can. The others, being in the majority, are jealous that their family and their bloodline wasn't chosen to hold the power of our ancestry and the legacy of our tribe.

The circle we were left with were mostly quileute. Hannah, Micky, Tadi, Kai, Kimi, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Sam, Claire, the three elders, three girls I hadn't been introduced to and two boys were all present. They seemed younger than the other boys but still were large for their ages.

"I'm guessing that you are all the members of the pack?" I said. "I didn't know that female quileutes could phase."

"We never knew either, until Leah phased. Leah is the only one we know of." Sam answered. What about the other girls?. "This is Colin and Brady, you know the rest of the pack and the three women at the ends are, Emily, Kim and Rachel. Our imprints."

"Imprints?" Tadi asked, clearly confused.

"It, em, is something we do in the pack." Jacob commented, clearly uncomfortable with something.

"Who do you belong to?" I asked. Wow. That sounded bad. "I never meant ..I...Just, who imprinted on who?"

"It's okay." The beautiful woman sitting closest to the elders said. She had a large scar on her face. I hadn't quite noticed it in the dark before now. "We understand. I'm Emily. This is Kim and Rachel. Sam imprinted on me. Kim is Jared's imprint and Rachel is Paul's."

It is now official. I really like Emily. Her smile was large and welcoming. She had a motherly vibe about her. The shorter one, Kim, i think, seemed very shy and quiet. Rachel was very beautiful but was hard to read.

"Imprinting is supposed to be rare, but we already have 5 pack members who have imprinted." One of the young ones chimed in. Cody, it think.

"That's only three." Kai exclaimed after counting it out on his fingers. "What about the other two?"

"Well. I have imprinted too." Quil answered my brother, but he was addressing me. "And so has...Jake."

Oh. He belonged to someone. Well that sucked. I really thought there was a connection there. "Who?"

"Em...Well." Jacob stuttered out. He sat up straighter and took a deep breath before letting it out. "You."

My brother looked ready to explode, my father looked thoughtful but still managed to glare at Jacob. I couldn't breathe. Me? He imprinted on me. What did imprinting even mean?

"Me?" I asked, following with the main question once he nodded his head. "What is imprinting?"

"It's..um...it-" Jacob tried but Sam cut him off.

"Jacob can tell you tomorrow. Right now we need to discuss the safety of the Res with these powers you have." Sam replied forcefully.

My father nodded and waved his hand for Sam to continue.

"Okay." Sam sat back and contemplated what he wanted to ask. He turned his eyes towards Tadi. "Can you...go...transport anywhere just by thinking it?"

Tadi smiled. "No. I can only moved somewhere i can see. For example I could move from here over to the cars as I can see them but not back to our shack. I can control the wind and I can suck the very air out of the atmosphere around you."

"That's so cool." Brady said, slightly in awe of my brother.

"I want to know what danger you pose to humans." Jared said, staring at Kim as though he wanted her as far from us as possible.

"About as much danger as you are. Maybe even less so, we don't have a temper that threatens to expose us if we can't control it." My father explained with a patient tone. "Our powers are an extension of ourselves."

"Could you use it against humans?" Paul asked, seemingly interested in our gifts.

"We are strictly forbidden to use our powers to hurt humans. Not unless it is in self defense or in protection of someone else." Tadi answered. "We use our powers on more...supernatural enemies."

"Like the stone walkers?" Seth asked. "Are those like our cold ones."

"Vampires!" Kimi shouted baring her teeth like one.

"What about you?" Jacob asked, sitting forward, elbows on his knees and hands clasped in front of his face. I mirrored his stance. "Can you produce fire or do you need a flame to start it?"

"Flame." I answered. "We can control the elements, not create them. Once a fire is there I can manipulate it, but not without a source. It is the same for all of us. My father and sister need water to use their abilities. Kai and Tadi are pretty much always surrounded by theirs. Tadi has air everywhere to control and nature is almost always around us for Kai. I just make sure to always carry my lighter incase I come across a blood sucking demon and need to set them ablaze."

Paul smiled wickedly at that, as did Leah and Jared. Jacob and Seth however held a sort of sadness to their eyes at the mention of vampires.

"Well I don't see any threat here." Sam said standing and shaking my fathers hand. "If no-one has any problems with this then I say we call it a night. Jacob, Embry. Your on patrol tonight."

We said our goodbyes. Jacob squeezed me tight against his chest and promised to explain fully the next day.

As I lay in my closest bed, I thought about my night and everything that had happened.

There were a few things I knew for sure.

1) La Push reservation isn't all that bad.

2)Leah Clearwater does not like me.

3)Jacob Black imprinted on me.

4)I am terrified by how unafraid I am at the third fact.

I don't know what an imprint is, but whatever happens I know already that I am falling for Jacob Black.

 _ **Next: Past life and Parasites.**_


End file.
